Oshare Senshi Peach and Marin
Japanese Title: おしゃれ戦士ピーチ＆マリン English Title: Fashionable Warriors Peach and Marin First Movie: Oshare Senshi Peach and Marin Advance Airdate: February 10, 2006 In the near future.... Due to the attacks by Mutants，there is war in every part of Earth. Tyrant Shogun，Zod of the Mutants，makes the woman executive，Ramisia, working for him command a Mutant Combat Confederation. The Federal Government of the Rebulic does not stand a chance against the dreadfully violent attacks of the Mutants. In the meantime，genius scientist，Dr. Fubuki, succeeds in making a super efficient battle suit! But，because of this，he is sought after by the Confederation. Living in the future world of turmoil are two primary school girl warriors，Peach & Marin. Lead by various vicissitudes of fortune，the two girls end up throwing themselves into a dispute over the battle suits. The two are given the mission to time slip into the world of 50 years ago，when Shogun Zoid is still a child，and assassinate him. However，what they see there，is the young boy who is to become Shogun Zoid，is a poor boy who is exploited by the evil organization Cyberlem. He is being used as a guinea pig to carry out living-body experiments. The boy will not awaken to become a demonic mutant so long as Cyberlem is crushed! Peach & Marin，in order to save the future world， battle with the current evil organization. However，the boss of Cyberlem，Mr. Ghost, torments the girls with his feeble traps. Will Peach & Marin be able to save the future?! Second Movie: Oshare Senshi Peach and Marin Future Airdate: February 24, 2006 In the near future.... Due to the attacks by Mutants， there is war in every part of Earth. Tyrant Shogun， Zod of the Mutants， makes the woman executive， Ramisia working for him command a Mutant Combat Confederation. The Federal Government of the Rebulic does not stand a chance against the dreadfully violent attacks of the Mutants. In the meantime， genius scientist， Dr. Fubuki succeeds in making a super efficient battle suit! But， because of this， he is sought after by the Confederation. Living in the future world of turmoil are two primary school girl warriors， Peach & Marin. Lead by various vicissitudes of fortune， the two girls end up throwing themselves into a dispute over the battle suits. The two are given the mission to time slip into the world of 50 years ago， when Shogun Zoid is still a child， and assassinate him. However， what they see there， is the young boy who is to become Shogun Zoid， is a poor boy who is exploited by the evil organization Cyberlem. He is being used as a guinea pig to carry out living-body experiments. The boy will not awaken to become a demonic mutant so long as Cyberlem is crushed! Peach & Marin， in order to save the future world， battle with the current evil organization. However， the boss of Cyberlem， Mr. Ghost torments the girls with his feeble traps. Will Peach & Marin be able to save the future?! Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action